Thoughts and Feelings
by LancemusEzekielPrime
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after speaking to the Raikage about Sasuke, and Madara's confrontation. He deals with all of the recent events as he turns to the Hyuga princess for comfort NaruHina, KonoHana and other pairing i feel like making
1. Chapter 1: A Different Attitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata or any of the other Characters written and designed by Kishimoto**

**Anyhow This is my first Fanfiction, also my first written story that wasn't a school project. That being said I hope you will enjoy. Advise and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Flames are ignored......**

**Now, on with my story which is set after the Manga chapter 456 and afterward.......**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1. A Different Attitude**

In the forests just outside the Hidden Leaf Village are three figures leaping through the trees heading towards the village gates.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato, who had left the village to speak with the Raikage before the meeting of the Kages, have returned to the Land of Fire.

As they approached the gates, a feminine silhouette caught the eye of the blond sennin. Sakura was standing to the left side of the open gates near the two guarding chunnin. Naruto, even from the considerible distance could see the expression on her face as she was looking to him. it was an expression of sorrow and guilt.

Naruto approached her in concern. "What's the matter, Sakura? Is Tsunade alright?" he asked almost in a hasty manner.

He then noticed the rivers of tears running down the pink haired konoichi's cheeks. "I....I'm so......" she tried to say something but her crying was getting the best of her breaths. "I'm so sorry, Naruto" she finally got out. A look of confused and concern was all Naruto could reply with. "You've been in pain and agony this whole time because of me! II've put so much burden on you, and held you to your promises, out of my selfishness! I'm so sorry!" she weeped as she hugged the village hero like she was afraid of losing something. Naruto, out of concern, hugged her back, still thinking about what he had learned from Madara

_**Flashback**_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Naruto said as he pounded on the wooded protective cage. "LIAR!!"_

_"...It can't be..." mumbled the Wood Jutsu user._

_"No... I'm not lying." the masked Uchiha laughed_

_"Quit fooling around... I don't believe you..." Kakashi said bluntly_

_"We cannot discuss Sasuke without disuccing Itachi..." Madara said still in a chuckle. "That's the truth about Itachi, he died for Sasuke, and for Konoha."_

_"What do you mean?" the copy ninja questioned. "If that's true and Sasuke knows it, then why would he work with the Akatsuki. He would follow Itachi's wishes and return to Konoha..." he continued with a thoughtful expression._

_Madara let out another chuckle "Heh...As Sasuke's friend, and teacher, you think you know him, but you don't understand him at all. You've got it all wrong." he paused for a moment to look into Naruto glare. "He's the real deal...He is an AVENGER!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Is this the reason you waited for me here? Or is there something else?" The usually dense ninja had noticed that something else seemd to be on her mind he thought as he continued to hold her in comfort.

Sakura looked up in shock of his statement. "Well, Shikamaru is planning to set out to retrieve Sasuke again. He wants you to be on the squad that he's forming. I told him that I would ask you." At that moment, naruto released her from the hug and began walking into the village slowly. "Aren't you going to answer me?" the medical-nin pleaded.

The blond teen turned to look at her, and shook his head. He then turned to the direction he was walking.

"What?! Why not?" Sakura asked in tears also in a bit of rage. "You were so intent on bringing Sasuke back! Now you're just going to give up?! What about your 'Nindo'? What are yo......" "WHY SHOULD I RISK MY LIFE AGAIN FOR SOME SELFISH PERSON WHO IS EASILY CONVINCED ON REVENGE?!?!?!" Naruto interrupted in anger. "What good is it going to bring him back?! He wants revenge on Konoha for what happened to his clan. If we bring him back, we're just going to be the target of the other Hidden Villages for harboring an international criminal!!" the blonde had his arms crossed against his chest, glaring at Sakura. A look that she'd never thought would come from Naruto. Not towards her. The two present jonin were equally shock at his statement and expression.

"Shikamaru isn't planning to bring him back as a friend, but as a prisoner." she said quickly then fell to her knees crying. Naruto shook his head again "It isn't worth anymore humiliation or pain." he stated. Sakura's determination grew "He's your friend, your comrade, your brother."

Naruto let out an almost eerie chuckle "If he's our comrade then we're probably better in Danzo's care...." he said sarcastically with a glare resembling that of a fox

"I'm out of here I need some time to think by myself for a while. See ya later Kaka-sensei, Yamato-sensei." he said as he walked into the village towards the Hyuga Estate.

Sakura sat there, watching him walk away. Then she looked at her teacher. "What happened to him? Why is he like this?"

"I think he's finally realizing that not all promises can be kept, no matter how hard you try." Yamato answered

"He needs time to think on these past events. It would seems he's begining to feel the burden that everyone is putting on him." the copy ninja added.

"Anyways, Yamato and have a Jonin meeting to attend to. It's almost time for the village Jonin to vote on whether Danzo will remain Hokage or not. The meeting is to discuss on who will monitor the polls. You need to go back to Shizune and help her with Tsunade..." he finished as he dissappeared along with Yamato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking towards the Hyuga estate. Though he wasn't sure if he would be able to return Hinata's feelings, as he didn't really understand the feeling, he at least wanted to give her a chance. A chance for him to try to return those feelings. But also if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have learned about his father, or been able to defeat Nagato.

His train of though was cut when he bumped into the Hyuga standing guard. "Hey watch where you're going kid!" the guard yelled.

"Sorry, I was wondering if Hinata was home?" he inquired. the guard shook his head "Sorry, Hinata-sama left a little while ago. i don't where she may be. Maybe out with her teammates."

The blond scratched the back of his head. "Oh, ok thanks..." he said disappointingly, and began heading towards the Hokage mountain

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata Hyuga was leaning forward against a rail bar atop the Hokage Mountain. On the Third's carving, as she noticed a figure to her left walking on top of the Forth's carving. She almost let out a gasp as she recognized who it was. She blushed but also began to feel a little hurt. She had confessed to him, but she hadn't thought to ask him how he felt, nor has he come to her himself about the confession. She was worried that he might not have even remembered the whole thing. She barely remember for that matter. Just the confession and the pain in her stomach.

The Hyuga princess continued to watch him as he sat down at the far edge of the carving. He looked like he was lost in thought. What was on his mind, she wondered.

Before she even thought about it she began to walk towards tried no to alert him as she quietly approached him.

"Hinata-chan, there you are!" she heard him say without even looking to see her there. She began to blush as she thought _"How did he now I was here? Did he hear me?"_

"N..Naruto-kun, I saw you sitting here b..by yourself. I..I didn't mean to bother you." she stuttered as she turned to walk away

"You're not bothering me. Actually..." he said as he turned his head to look at her. "I've been thinking about you." that statement made Hinata red all over.

"T...thinking about m..m..me?" was all she could say as Naruto stood up.

"Well, yeah, you saved my life! I Had to see if you were alright, and I also need to thank you." he said walking to her. _Don't you dare faint now after what you've told him before!!' _she thought to herself as she was brought out of her thoughts by a hug by her love. shock all over her face still thinking those same thoughts _"Do NOT faint, Do NOT faint"_ she urged herself.

"i'd be a moron to wonder why you're all red now after what you told me!" the blond said with a chuckle. Hinata looked up to see an almost proud but embarrassed grin on his face.

"Y..you remember what I said?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, how could I forget that. Even without what happened to you afterward, I'd remember that." his stated quickly then a look of worry overcame his face

"What is it?" the Hyuga girl asked.

"Well, did you happen remember seeing anything before going unconscious?" he questioned with a shuddering voice "Anything at all?"

Hinata thought for a second, back to that moment, she had been stabbed in the stomach. A red fox figure with 6 tails was all she remembered. She then realized who it was. her eyes were wide as she looked at Naruto, who had a sad look on his face.

"Do you love me still, knowing what i carry with me?" he sounded so sad. Never had she heard his voice that sad.

"Is that way the adults hated you so much?" she asked "I never understood why everyone treated you like they did."

"Do you still care for me as I am, knowing everything about me now?" he asked with his still sad tone

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Where everyone else only saw the demon. It's not your fault you have a demon sealed within you. I still love you, a demon isn't going to change that." she said in a comforting voice. The blond began to water up in the eyes trying to hold the tears back in pride. He's never had someone care for him like this.

"Why did you turn into a fox? Why didn't you do that before?" Hinata questioned. she was confused about what he turned into and why he hadn't done that before. Why after she had been stabbed.

"Well, it's not a power I like to use. Last time i used it I hurt Sakura. When I use it, The Kyubi has control of my body. But sometimes my emotions get too out of control for my to hold his power back...." he trailed off

"Your emotions?" she looked at the blond Sage. "You mean you felt strong emotions after I was stabbed?" she let her thoughts come out. "So you do care about me then?' she didn't want to get her hopes up but she did anyways.

"Well yeah, I care about you. not only that..." he was trying to fit his words. "When someone tells you that they love you, then get stabbed, it's a lot to take in!" he thought for a minute, he did feel something towards her, he wasn't sure it was love, but he doesn't really understand that feeling in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I can't exactly tell you that I love you too." hinata began to worry at that moment, ready for rejection. "I don't really understand the love you have for me, I understand love as in caring about someone." her feelings seemed to calm down a bit, still ready for a rejection. "But I owe you thanks. I can at least try to return those feelings. I won't promise anything, but I'm willing to try" the Hyuga's eyes were wide as she impulsively jumped into a hug on the blond

"Whoa!!" Naruto yelled as he fell backwards on his back, shocked at what just happened

"S..sorry...." hinata jumped off in embarrassment "I...I shouldn't have done that....I'm sorry.." she said nervously

"Why not?" ask the blonde ninja with a grin "I liked the hug, do it again!"

the Hyuga girl thought for a second the shook her head then hugged him again but held it this time. At that moment, she didn't care if he might not love her in return at all, what mattered was that he was holding her there and now. with that she let out satisfied sigh.

naruto was deep in thought as he held the hyuga girl, wondering about many things..... like how long has she liked him, loved him. About Shikamaru's mission, about the Hokage situation. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms _"This seems so comfortable. I feel more at ease right now. Is this what it feels like to be loved and cared for?" _He thought as they sat there hugging and holding each other for what seemed like forever to the hyuga heiress......

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's it for the first chapter. **

**If you liked it let me know, if you didn't tell me why. any advise is appreciated. Flames are ignored**


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and Meetings

**Alrighty then, here's my next chapter, I've had a request of some subplots which I've had planned out anyways. Hope you like it......**

"Ahem"

Naruto and Hinata were startled by a voice. They looked to see who it was, it was Konohamaru and Hanabi.....together...holding hands? Both had ten mile wide smiles on their faces then they looked at each other almost as if they were thinking the same thing... Hanabi began to laugh and sing "NARUTO AND HINATA SITTIN' IN A TREE...." laughing with her Konohamaru continued. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" At that moment, both the blond and the older hyuga heiress were bright red.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked after shaking off the blush.

"We're hanging out, kind of on a date." said Hanabi with a slight grin.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru with a grin. "Well now! It looks like I'm not the only town hero dating a hyuga princess, huh?" He said while turning to Hinata with an even wider grin. The Byakugan wielder's eyes grew wide in shock as she thought about what Naruto had just said. _H..He said we're dating!'_ As she thought about it she began to get weak in the knees and almost fainted when the blond ninja caught her hand.

"Our dates are going to be boring if you keep passing out like that, you know!" he said as he chuckled.

"I guess I'll be seeing Sister a little more cheerful around the house from now on!" Hanabi said with an excited tone

Just then, a faint growling noise could be heard from naruto's stomach, the other three ninjas looked at him as he gave a sheepish grin. "Hehe...I guess I'm a bit hungry, I haven't eaten since I got back...." his stomach growled again only louder. Hinata let out a small giggle, and the two younger nins were laughing. Naruto, still a little bit embarrassed, had a thought come to him. "Hey!! How 'bout the four of us go for some ramen, kinda like a double date.!!" he said enthusiastically.

"Sure thing Boss!" Konohamaru pretty much yelled out "I mean....if Hanabi doesn't that is.." he said nervously looking at Hanabi waiting for her reply. Hanabi just shrugged before saying.. "Sure, I don't mind." then she looked at her sister "But, if you and Naruto start getting all lovey dubby, we're going!!" she finished with a giggle, Konohamaru laughing as well "Yeah, I don't wanna see that either"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not too much later that day, Kakashi, Yamato, and the rest of the Konoha Jonin have assembled for their conference in the Hokage tower discussing Danzo, the standing sixth Hokage......

"I don't trust him!!" Might Guy had blurted out "I don't like his ethics, his ideals, and the fact that he immediately dismissed Tsunade, who is in a coma, from her position as Hokage!!" many of the Jonin nodded in agreement. Kakashi was a bit confused as to why Danzo was chosen "Wasn't there any other canidates? I would nominate Naruto if he wasn't so young...." Kakashi got out before he paused to think "But then again, the Kazikage is the same age as Naruto and with similar background, so I suppose age isn't an issue..." he finished

Skikaku, a member of the Land of Fire counsel, stood up from his chair. "There were two other candidates." he said turning to look at the copy ninja "You, Kakashi were one of them, the other...." he paused with a look of sadness "Was master Jiriaya, who was unfortunately killed by Konoha's attacker Pain...." he finished as he sat down then continued to speak again "You were taught my the Fourth who in turn was taught by the Toad Sage. That is what made you an ideal candidate. I would agree with you as to nominate Naruto as well, you being his teacher, and considering who his father is.." he paused looking at a portrait of Minato "Why the other counsel members didn't vote for you, is actually suspicious to me..."

"Suspicious?" questioned the masked ninja, "Like how? Are you talking bribery here? Or something else?" he continued.

"I'm not really sure...." Shikaku answered "I think he might have used a genjutsu. I can't prove it, but during the conversation, Danzo interrupted saying that the Third's ideals were what got Konoha destroyed in the first place. Immediately after his little rant, all but three of us voted to make him the standing Sixth."

"That is a bit weird..." Guy commented in thought "Are you thinking that he might use another genjutsu during the voting periods?"

"That's was one thing I was thinking, I was also thinking Kakashi's guess might be right too." said the Nara head with concern

"My nephew and I, if you'll allow it, can help oversee the voting process to make sure none of us have been under any jutsu." stated the Hyuga head, Hiashi Hyuga, sitting next to him was the branch house genius, Neji hyuga.

Nara nodded, "I was actually going to ask you of that favor, I also wanted to ask if Kakashi would oversee the voting." Kakashi nodded in agreement "Well, is everyone here alright with that? Neji, Hiashi, and Kakashi overseeing the voting under me?" there were no objections "Ok then, We'll begin the voting process a week after Danzo returns from the Kage summit, Meeting adjourned!!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About a few blocks from Ichiraku Ramen Bar the four teens were talking as they headed for Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Naruto had asked konohamaru and Hanabi how they came to like each other, while Konoamaru explained, Hanabi's face was red, much like Hinata's was everytime she saw Naruto.

"Well, both our teams kept getting rebuilding missions together, and Hanabi and I always got put together when we were paired up, so we pretty much just started talking and got to know each other..." the third's grandson explained

"Well I'm happy for you Konohamaru!!" Naruto said with a proud tone and grin "I'm glad for you too little sister!" Hinata added

As they approached the ramen stand, Teuchi, who was wiping down the front counter when he noticed the next four costumers "Hey! If it isn't our Hero, how's it going? And Konohamaru, how are you, sport?" he said as he welcomed his guests "Oh, and you've brought dates this is interesting indeed..." he mused. His daughter, Ayame, walked into the front of the shop, taking notice of the guests. "Well it's about time you opened your eyes Naruto!!" she said in excitement "Congratulations Hinata!!" Naruto gave Ayame a sort of playful evil glare at that comment..

"I'm not the only hero here old man!" he said as he put one hand on Hinata's shoulder, which made her blush, and his other hand on Konohamaru's head, who had a proud smile.

After a few moments, and a few bowls for Naruto and Konohamaru, the knucklehead was getting ready to pay for the food as Teuchi protested.. "Oh no, this dinner is on the house, I'm not going to charge you guys this time. You're our heroes!!" he said with a smile as he leaned to whisper in Naruto's ear "Besides, i think she might like something in the color of gold.." Naruto's eyes were wide as the old man went back to washing his pot. His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh from the older of the hyuga princesses

"What is it Hinata?" he asked as they left the ramen shop, konohamaru and Hanabi were out ahead of them talking among themselves.

"Y..You're not saying we're dating just to make me feel better are you?" she said with a bit of fear under her tone.

Naruto had actually expected that question, as he was quick to answer, "No, Hinata. Granted, I do want to make you feel better.." he paused to think about how to say what's on his mind the right way "But that isn't the only reason, or the main reason..." he continued as he took a deep breath "I want to get to know you more, and to thank you for being there for me, even tho I barely noticed. You're a kind person and it's easy for me to be around you..." he thought about his next sentence carefully "And possibly to see if I can try to return your feelings for me, I owe at least that much if not more..." he finished hoping he said his words right.... then a thought struck him and he leaned in to whisper in her ear with a bit of a mischievous grin "Not only that, i do find you to be very cute and beautiful!" he said which made Hinata blush bright red as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes "N...Naruto...." was all she could reply with.....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Well? How was this chapter? Good? Bad? ......Ugly? if you think the last part I'd prefer if you just lied to me and said it was just bad**

**R&R please I'll have the next chapter up in less than a week at the least  
**


End file.
